Cops and Robbers
by ebilkid
Summary: Will Herobrine let us out or will we die in this prison? All off your favorite youtubers come into the Cops and Robbers map. read and review please and no fire please.
1. We just got here!

COPS AND ROBBERS

Ebilkid: Our favorite youtubers get caught in the cops and robbers map.

Sky: Why does herobrine have to be here?!

Herobrine: I'm the bad guy in the story sky!

Jerome: Ebilkid should we stop them?

Ebilkid: In a bit after I get done with this chapter.

Mitch: Then let's start it!

Ebilkid: Its my POV though the whole thing.

-story start!-  
I was playing Hunger Games, when suddenly, the air got thick and smoggy around me.  
Confused, I stomped my foot, "I was going to keel that foolish fake bacca over there, and now I can't see a damn thing."  
Then, the air got clear and I was in a prison cell with three other people.  
"Where am I? This is definitely not Hunger Games unless I fell into a trap." I said, turning arounds to look at my cell mates.  
It was Skydoesminecraft, ASFJerome, Pinkwebby, and Deadlox in my cage.  
OH!  
MY!  
GOD!  
It was almost all my favorite youtubers in a cage with me.  
And Pinkwebby. XD Now, Kaitlyn/Pinkwebby, was staring intently at Sky, and I did everything to obscure her vision.  
Finally, I just snapped at her, "Kaitlyn! Jeezus, get your head out of your ass."  
She shook her head and looked over at me with a gaze of pure confusion.  
"Huh, what? Oh, hi Morgan." She said with her weird accent she uses when she talks to me.  
"Is this girl for real? She's been staring at me since I got here, and it's a tad creepy." Sky said to me.  
"Oh, don't worry, she does that to all her youtuber crushes." I responded.  
"Hey, I don't not!" she complained in the background.  
I looked over at her with a smirk, "Need I remind you of Hatfilms and their server?"  
Kaitlyn quickly looked down and blushed. "No."  
I turned my attention to the Bacca with a look of admiration, "So, do you know what's going on Jerome?"  
He shrugged and shook his head, "I have no idea- but look! I can punch Sky!" He punched Sky square in the chest, which caused Sky's gem in his necklace to crack.  
"Hey! That's priceless material, and it could kill us all if broken all the way." Sky said.  
"WELCOME TO PRISON!" We hear a voice over the intercom.  
I look back towards the iron door in the front of the cell.  
A cruel grin was looking through the bars.  
"That's not w-who I think it is, is it?" I turn back to the bacca and Kaitlyn.  
"Yes, yes, yes, I knew it! I thought it was him also!" Pinkwebby said, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.  
"Who the hell is it?" Jerome asked, bewildered.  
"It's Gortume." Kaitlyn said with a dark and omnious tone.  
"I think I heard of him before. Steve said he has played Hide and Go Gortume with him."  
"His name sounds creepy." Deadlox piped up from the corner of the cell.  
I jumped and looked over at him with an expression of annoyance, "Jeez, seriously, where the hell did you come from?"  
"I've been here, the whole time. Just listening."  
"Creepily, I may add." Kaitlyn retorted.  
Ty shrugged and looked over our little group.  
"Who else do you think is here?"  
"Come out little piggies. Come and play." I could hear Gortume's weird Spanish accent ringing in my ears.  
"Oh god, what is he going to do to us?!" Sky said, his voice getting all high-pitched like it does when he's nervous.  
"He m-might play h-hide and go G-Gortume? Seems l-like a f-friendly game." I said nervisly.  
"Well you might be right ebilkid." I hear Gortume say outside of the cell."But its not friendly."  
"Well its a ok game." I heard Kaitlyn say.  
"Kaitlyn!" I snapped.  
"Morgan,It is." Pinkwebby said.  
"It is not!" I said.  
We continue bickering until we hear deadlox in the corner. "Hey would you shut up already,Jeez."  
"She started it." I said quitely.  
"So what im ending it." I heard him say.  
"Jeezs touchy arent we." I said. 


	2. Why does he want me?

Chapter Two Cops and Robbers

Ebilkid: Well were back -holding sky and herobrine back from killing each other-

Mitch: When am I coming into the picture Morgan!

Ebilkid: Soon Mitch soon.

Jerome: #MEROME!

Ebilkid: Lets just start.

-Story starts now-  
Its been a few days now while where in here.  
"How do we get out of here?" Sky said with pinkwebby clinging onto him. "And how do I get her off?"  
"I dont know Sky I just dont know." I said looking at Pink.  
"Man she really likes you dood." Jerome said looking at her as well.  
"Yea she does." Deadlox said from the back with kinda a purple glow around him.  
I look over at him trying to figure the purple out but I just ignore it.  
'HELLO MY LOVELY PRISONERS' we hear that over the intercom while the doors open.  
'YOU CAN COME OUT FOR A FEW MINUTES AND LOOK AROUND GO TO THE LIBARY AND THAT KIND OF STUFF YOU CAN EVEN FIGHT IN THE BOXING RING'  
I wait for everyone to leave before I move.  
Everyone leaves and I move outside of my cell and I get grabbed by my arm.  
"Your not going anywhere,Herobrine wants to see you Ebilkid." I heard a voice behind me say.  
I turn to see who it is and I see Bashur in the warden armor and a knife pointed to my back.  
"Lets move." Bash said dragging me along with him.  
We walk into a room and it has a nether portal. Bash pushes me though.  
"Ah I've been expecting you ebilkid." I heard Him say.  
Standing up I say "Why did you want to see me?"  
"Cause you valuable to me." He said turning around to look at me with his white cold eyes.  
"How am I valuable?! I mean nothing to you Herobrine!" I said out of anger.  
"You are Morgan,you are very valuable." Herobrine said as he got up to walk to me.  
"Again I'm not valuable." I said again but softly.  
He grabs my chin and looks at me with his white eyes,"I can show you and your friends a better world than this."  
I try to move but I fail.  
"I can Morgan. You,Kaitlyn,Skydoesminecraft,ASFJerome,and Deadlox. A world with peace no fighting or captivity."  
"NO! I will not join you! Just so we can be free!" I yelled loudly moving away from Herobrine.  
"Stubborn girl you just missed the only way you and your friends could get out." He said.  
He pushed me back though the poratl where sevarl guards were waiting for me to come though.  
"What do you want done wih her lord herobrine?" One of them said.  
"Solitary until she thinks about my offer." He said though the portal.  
Two of the guards grabbed my arms and dragged me to one of the solitary cells and pushed me in closing the door behind me.  
I was alone for the night then I heard voices coming to me.  
"She's in here guys." A girl whispered to her group.  
"How long has she been in that dark room?" A guy said.  
"Don't know,but I need to get her out she is one of my best friends." I knew the voice it was Kaitlyns.  
"Yea I know she is Pink,but how are we going to get her out without tripping the alarm." Sky said.  
"You cant Sky. Its not possible." I said within the cell.  
"Why not Morgan?" Sky said.  
I explain why and they look at each other.  
"So he really wants you to join him?" I heard Kaitlyn say.  
"Yea he does,but I won't I'll escape the real way. Not his way." I said. 


End file.
